ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Southeast Partnership for Improving Research and Training in Cancer Health Disparities (SPIRIT-CHD) unites the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC), an institution serving underserved populations and underrepresented students (ISUPS), and the NCI-designated Moffitt Cancer Center (MCC) to advance translational research on the biological mechanisms of cancer health disparities focusing on biospecimen-based research and precision medicine education. The Administrative Core (AC) provides the necessary central oversight, coordination, support and logistics needed to make SPIRIT-CHD function effectively, with ongoing communications and improvements being key responsibilities. To achieve this, the AC has the following objectives: a) oversee planning activities; b) coordinate and monitor the pilot research projects and the cancer research education program; c) foster productive interactions among collaborators, Early Stage Investigators (ESIs), and students; d) monitor progress and conduct evaluations of component sections, e) review and revise short-term and long-range plans on a regular basis; f) ensure the highest standards of scientific integrity for all project and program components and activities, and g) stimulate new research collaborations related to health disparities; and h) ensure integration among the programs and cores. The AC is led by a multidisciplinary team of established investigators, is guided by an Internal Advisory Committee that is comprised of community-academic members, and is highly supported by leadership of both institutions. It synergistically links and builds on our experiences with other PACHE, CURE, and Community Network Partnership Programs.A series of planning and priority-setting steps will be implemented to establish regular and ongoing interactions, in-person retreats, and other communication channels to facilitate: 1) conduct of a pilot research program beginning with a project centered on breast cancer genomics utilizing breast cancer biospecimens from Latina patients of mixed genetic ancestry (African, Native American, European); and 2) implementation of a three-pronged joint Cancer Research Education Program that provides undergraduate and medical students with a hands on summer research experience, delivers a curriculum and focused training to the students on biobanking, precision medicine and cancer health disparities and expands existing outreach education to our respective racial/ethnic minorities communities. Importantly, the AC ensures that guidance and feedback are provided as necessary to achieve partnership goals and integration of SPIRIT-CHD components. Overall, the AC facilitates the coordination and communication necessary for a seamless and mutually beneficial inter-institutional partnership to advance the feasibility, planning and implementation of focused collaborations in cancer-related research, cancer research experience and outreach education.